This application relates to the art of screw retainers and, more particularly, to screw retainers of the type having a resilient tang engageable with a screw for preventing withdrawal of the screw from a hole. The invention is particularly applicable for use with electrical outlet boxes and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may be used for mounting screws on other devices.
A known arrangement for mounting screws includes the use of a metal clip having a resilient tang engageable by the screw. A pushing force applied to a screw causes its threads to ratchet past the resilient tang so the screw can be moved to its final position very rapidly. Final tightening of the screw can be accomplished by rotating same, and removal of the screw is also possible by rotating same in an opposite direction.
In screw mounting arrangements of the type described, the clip is mounted to a device in which the screw will be positioned. The mounting arrangement for the clip must be relatively strong to prevent withdrawal of the clip. In many previous arrangements, the clip has a separate tang or latch for securing same in position, and the securing force is independent of the engagement between the screw and resilient tang. In other arrangements, engagement of the screw with the resilient tang causes expansion of the clip into engagement with a hole. Many of the previous arrangements also require very complicated metal clips which are very difficult to form.